Transparent MagiPhone
Transparent MagiPhone is a Transparent Glass colored MagiPhone. If it used, It will use the same spells. It came with a Porcelain colored Ribbon and the Summon MagiPhone. Spells Each number on the phone represents a different command, and it is the combination of these that produce the spells. Starting with 1: :1. Maaji: to have a strange change :2. Jiruma: to use a technique :3. Jijiru: to use an weapon :4. Majine: against the enemy :5. Jinga: unite :6. Majiro: body :7. Majika: usage of elemental energy/power :8. Jii: using the phone itself :9. Majuna: To use the power of light :0. Maji: A soldier/person Some of their spells include: :106 (Maagi Magi Magiiro): Transform into Magirangers. ° 4 - Magiine: detransformation spell. 07 - Magi Magika: Attack using elemental power. 26 - Jiruma Magiiro: Kai's alchemy spell. 56 - Jinga Magiiro: Tsubasa's potion spell. 03 - Magi Jijiru: Urara's Divination Spell. 003 - Magi Magi Jijiru: Advanced Divination Spell. 16 - Maagi Magiiro: Houka's disguise spell. 27 - Jiruma Magika: Makito's Herbology Spell. 99 - Majuna Majuna: Spell for invisibility. 204 - Jiruma Magi Magiine: An exorcism spell, used to remove Specter from Petit Eriko. 2004 - Jiruma Magi Magi Magiine: A variation of the above spell used to free those consumed by evil spirits. 67 - Magiiro Magika: Increases the senses. 883 - Jii Jii Jijiru: Summon MagiPunch. Also used for "Magical Sisters Dance" in Stage 8. 19 - Maagi Majuna: A spell for random teleportation that was mentioned, but never actually used. 01 - Magi Maagi: MagiGreen's "Green Muscle" Spell. 126 - Maagi Jiruma Magiiro: "Magical Tower" Spell. Also used by the fake MagiPink and MagiBlue to form a giant frog. 216 - Jiruma Maagi Magiiro: A spell that returns things that someone else has stolen. 417 - Magiine Maagi Magika: Used by Kai to free Yuka Yamazaki from King Glúm's hold in the movie. 287 - Jiruma Jii Magika: "Smoky Blue Shining Attack" Spell. 44 - Magiine Magiine: A spell that restores what was destroyed. 92 - Majuna Giruma: Causes someone to lose their balance. 104 - Maagi Magi Magiine: Separates the soul from the body. 87 - Jii Magika: Elemental attack. 007 - Magi Magi Magika: Red Fire Shoot 0007 - Magi Magi Magi Magika: The strongest version of Red Fire. Kai used it against Wolzard, when he unleashed his supreme courage. 29 - Jiruma Majuna: Miyuki fires a blast of freezing wind from her Magistick. 206- Jiruma Magi Magiro: Reverses and negates dark magic. 09- Magi Majuna: Completely destroys a target 59- Jinga Majuna: Magical Curtain. Creates a defensive barrier. Majin Spells: 107 - Maagi Magi Magika: Siblings become their respective Majin, while MagiMother grows giant. 186 - Maagi Jii Magiiro: Transforms MagiFairy into a large ball. 125 - Maagi Jiruma Jinga: MagiTaurus, MagiMermaid, MagiFairy and MagiGaruda form MagiDragon 1205 - Maagi Jiruma Magi Jinga: The five Majin combine to form MagiKing. 803 - Jii Magi Jijiru: Summons KingCalibur 1207 - Maagi Jiruma Magi Magika: MagiKing's "Heavenly Magic Slash" attack. 209 - Jiruma Magi Majuna: MagiKing's "Magical Shower" attack. 1285 - Maagi Jiruma Jii Jinga: MagiKing's "Magic Family Slash" attack. 2105 - Jiruma Maagi Magi Jinga: MagiPhoenix and Barikion combine to form FireKaiser 1025 - Maagi Magi Jiruma Jinga: MagiPhoenix and Unigolon fuse into the Holy Majin, SaintKaiser. 806 - Jii Magi Magiiro: Makes MagiKing cut better. legend magiranger: 1006 (Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro): Transform into Legend Magirangers. There is also some spell used by legend magirangers but not need any magiphone's keypad: Jii Golu Jijiru: Summons ScrewCalibur Maagi Giruma Golu Gogika: ScrewCaliber Fire Tornado. Maagi Golu Gogika: Urara's Fantastic Splash attack. Golu Maagi: Makito's Rock Armor spell. Goo Magiiro: Transforms Tsubasa's DialRod to DialRod Bow Gun. Magiine Luludo: Used by Kai and Houka to free Hikaru, Makito, Tsubasa and Urara from Hades Goddess Gorgon. Magi Magi Gogika: Creates a stream of pressurized water that can cut almost anything. Used by Urara to destroy a giant toad created from the fake MagiPink and MagiBlue, and then to change the dice to gain the upper hand in Toad's board game. Jiruma Jiruma Gonga: Brought Miyuki back. Jii Golu Majuna: Allows someone to phase through solid matter. Summon MagiPhone :Main Article: Summon MagiPhone Gallery Transformation Sequence Notes See Also *MagiPhone *Silver MagiPhone *WolzaPhone *Fire WolzaPhone *Summon MagiPhone